


Frosted Butterflies

by bramblerose4



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch rolled over on his side, enjoying the feel of the soft cotton sheet on his bare skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosted Butterflies

Pitch rolled over on his side, enjoying the feel of the soft cotton sheet on his bare skin.

“Hmm and who did you steal these from?” The Boogeyman asked the shorter figure at his back.

“Oh, the usual place. Does it matter?” Jack answered tiredly. 

“I guess not,” Pitch agreed and settled next to his lover.

Pitch had barely closed his eyes when he opened them, the small smirk on his face melted into a sober expression. “How much time do you think we have?”

“Not much. The sun is almost up,” Jack replied, his voice as somber as Pitch’s mood. “But there might be enough time for kiss. If you want it.”

Pitch laughed dryly. “When have I ever turned you down?”

“That’s a good point,” Jack said with that light laugh of his that made Pitch Black’s dark heart flutter.

The bed dipped as Jack moved. Pitch shifted onto his back to allow Jack to hover over him. With a hand Pitch traced the path of a blue vein under the Winter Spirit’s pale skin. He looked into Jack’s brilliant expressive blue eyes and felt a small warm pang of something he had long since forgotten. It felt like affection. It inspired an urge in him to say something. Something important.

“Jack, I-”

“Too late Boogeyman,” the white haired Guardian whispered. “Kiss m-”

Pitch’s lips were on Jack’s before he could finish. He inhaled a shuddering breath. Jack smelled exactly how he looked, cool and fresh like a field of freshly fallen snow. And he was just as fleeting. Just as Pitch opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, he could feel Jack slip away from his touch, like a snowflake on his outstretched tongue. 

And in a puff of golden dream sand Jack was gone. Nothing more than a dream to help pass the time as his body slept. 

Pitch’s eyes opened slowly, reluctantly. He refused to look around him. He didn’t need to see to know he was still trapped underground in his lair. Instead he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the dream that haunted him since spring. To remember the warmth and understanding he saw in those piercing azure blue eyes.


End file.
